A Demon's Requiem
by Sabersonic
Summary: Ever since the Zero Requiem, the 100th Empress Nunnally vi Britannia had held regrets for her own role in both its fruition and its execution. For the sake of the brother she could not openly morn, she held those regrets in check so that his sacrifice was not in vain. But what if there were another way, a darker way...? AKA Another Timetravel fic.
1. Move 01: The Proposition

**A Demon's Requiem**

This little thought bug slowly burrowed into my head when I read one of Akumakami64's yarns a few years back and merged with another idea that have been brooding for almost as much time: with all the whole "[Insert Code Geass Character Name] goes back in time to help Lelouch" fad, it has always came under the air of hope, of redemption and, for the most part, beneficial to that character and the world as a whole.

But what if that trip was not for benevolent causes or by a being with the best of intentions in mind? What if the Zero Requiem and the events that followed actually ruined said plans and this was an attempt at correcting those mistakes in order for the intended goal to succeed?

Okay, maybe this little story blurb isn't as grand, but it can be under the right author.

And before we being, let's get all the legal-ise out of the way.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution as an intellectual property is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Sunrise. I have no claim to any portion of the franchise as my own and simply ask fellow readers to support the official release of the media whenever possible.

 ** _Move One: The Proposition_**

It was the anniversary of the day when the revolutionary Zero freed the world of the Demon Emperor and his tyranny, the year when the One Hundredth Empress of Britannia had lost a beloved brother. How many years had it been since the climax of the Zero Requiem, Nunnally vi Britannia could not recall without heavy remorse and distress. There were those, mostly the ignorant, who offered words of encouragement in the execution that Lelouch vi Britannia was not the brother that she knew and loved, that her tears were wasted upon such a man.

Instead, the words only twisted the knife in her heart as a reminder of her own role in his downfall, of how easily she was manipulated by her own half-brother Schneizel el Britannia. She attempted to bury such thoughts, such emotions deep within her psyche for the good of the Holy Britannian Empire and for the world as a whole. Such actions that which only increased her steady decline into depression.

Still, she must perform the same address she had spoken for so many years, words that were little more than routine and only those who were truly, truly close to the empress would know that the speech was just hollow words to placate the masses. The same masses that called out Zero's name in triumph.

Before Nunnally approached the podium to deliver the same speech, a gloved hand of reassurance was placed upon her shoulder. She did not need to spare a glance to know who owned that hand, nor did she make such any such actions to either reject or accept such a gesture. Not when the whole world watched her every action, not when the United Federation of Nations scrutinized her words. Only Kaguya Sumeragi knew of the pain she held, but geopolitics prevented any more than a sympathetic look.

For her part, Nunnally had been quite civil in her interactions with the current Prime Minister of the United States of Japan Kaname Ohgi and his wife Villetta Ohgi. If she wanted to, she could have revealed the treasonous actions the duo had done along with the leaders of the Black Knights in exchange for a free Japan, without any regard to the rest of the UFN. However, for the sake of the peace her brother forsook his life to create, she must keep the silence.

It was the only thing she could do to keep his memory.

Yet, her relationship with both her half siblings were equally distant due in no small part in their own respective roles that lead to Lelouch's sacrifice. Even if they were the only blood ties she had, she could simply not force herself to reignite such a lost relationship, not after all that had been done even if the reasons were justified in their point of view.

Even so, she must keep a strong face in order to honor her beloved brother's memory.

Still, she was allowed some relapses in the façade she now bore before the public, so long as it remained within the recesses of her mind and not outspoken. As she approached the podium, a thought repeated itself each time she had to honor this particular anniversary. A thought that perfectly spoke out her regrets, her sins, and her powerlessness. 'If there was only another way…'

' **DOTH THINE TRULY WISHETH AN AVENUE, CHILD?** ' An alien voice thundered in her mind. However she was not the only one affected as nearly all who attended the anniversary address held their head in pain from the mental roar. It was then did Nunnally noticed a shadow was cast upon her and she looked up at the source.

The being was, at best, a perverse corruption of the humanoid caricature and stood a titan even compared to previous emperor of Britannia, Charles zi Brittania. As grotesque as it was divine, equal to the armor it donned as it was more alien then it was gothic. It stood upon two pairs of digitigrade talons, to make symmetry of its twin pairs of arms that terminated in lethal claws. It bore three pairs of chiropteran wings cloaked in onyx black, raven feathers: Two upon its back and one upon its hips. Each were as massive as they were magnificent and foreboding. Its face little more than a tangled mass of feelers as its six unnatural, yet godly and alien eyes stared back at her, as if it stared at her naked soul. Ram horns and antlers crowned the being's head as if it were in parody of humanity's own hoste of demons and gods.

"Majesty-!" The empress' security detail attempted to save Nunnally, even risk the use of Knightmare Frames, but the effort was for not. With but a brief gesture of its claws, the being had rendered the bodyguards a mist of gore and viscera, the Knightmare Frames twisted piles of scrap. Though brief, the being showed unto the entire planet that there was nothing within humanity's collective arsenal that could counter the being.

Though nervous, and possibly equally frightened, Nunnally sat regal upon her motorized wheelchair and inquired "Who are you? What are your demands?"

' **AZI,** **ERRA, APOTHIS, KRONI, CHAOS,** **ZAHHAK,** **ANGRA MAINYU, MALSUMIS, YAMMU, AMATSU MIKABOSHI, TUANNU, TAU,** **UNKTEHI, WHIRO** **. MANY NAMES I AM KNOWN, CHILD. NAY MY OWN.** ' The being then spread both its wings and its arms in a display of simple dominance. ' **IF THY WISHETH A NAME TO KNOWETH ME, LET IT BE AS DAEHOTH!** '

The being, Daehoth, then appeared behind Nunnally in an equally impressive display of speed and agility. ' **IT MATTERS NOT MY WILL, MY WISH, BUT THINE OWN, CHILD.** '

"W-what do you mean?" Nunnally asked in an uneasy voice.

' **I COMMAND MANY OF WHAT THINE ANCESTORS HAVE CALLETH 'HIGHER MYSTERIES', AND EASILY CAST THEM UPON THE MORTAL REALM.** ' And with the same gesture Daehoth had used to slay the bodyguards and Knightmare Frames, Euphemia li Britannia was alive once more. ' **WITH BUT MY WILL ALONE, THE DEAD ARE RENDERED LIFE.** '

Zero jerked from the sudden appearance of the formerly late Euphemia li Britannia, an act that betrayed his true identity to those who truly knew his original self. Such an action was not beyond Cornelia li Britannia whom, despite the council of her knight Gilbert G.P. Guilford, rushed towards the infamous "Massacre Princess" and embraced the now surprised princess.

"C-Cornelia? Wh-what's going on?" Euphemia inquired in natural confusion.

"Euphie, thank god that you're-" Cornelia began.

' **AS EASILY AS DEATH IS BUT RENDERED UNTO THE LIVING.** ' With those words, Euphemia vanished as if she were but a cloud of mist, though her screams of horror still lingered. Cornelia collapsed to her knees, frozen in shock as her precious little sister, once among the living was made again among the dead as her arms were held rigid the pose onto which once held Euphemia. The sullen air was so great that the words of Guilford fell upon her ears.

' **TRUTH IS RENDERED ONTO THE DEAF AND IGNORANT.** ' And the minds of all present were flooded with images, memories of a third party beyond their own reality. Images of what truly occurred at the SAZ Massacre, the Geass Directorate Raid, the Second Battle of Tokyo, the Ragnarök Connection, and finally the Zero Requiem.

"W-wait…." Ohgi gasped from the numerous revelations that flashed before his eyes. "Did you mean that-"

"HOW COULD YOU BETRAY THE UFN LIKE THAT?!" One delegate demanded in justified anger. "ALL THAT FOR JUST YOUR OWN COUNTRY?!"

"NONE OF YOU WILL GET AWAY WITH THIS!" Another delegate declared with an accusing finger towards Kyoshirou Tohdoh.

' **JUSTICE UPON THE SINFUL I CAN BESTOW FREELY.** ' Daehoth interrupted. ' **UPON THINE THAT PRAISED THE PASSING OF A MARTYR BE SWIFT,** ' With another gesture, a third of the population were rendered into clouds of blood, gore and viscera as suddenly as one were to flip the light switch.

' **OR BE IN HORROR**.' The deaths of the second third were not as swift nor as humane as unseen, supernatural forces rendered nightmarish torture of unspeakable magnitude. The afflicted third witnessed the dismemberment of limbs, the disembowelment of their organs, and the flaying of their own skins before an equally horrified audience whom are forever scarred by the divine punishment that was Daehoth.

' **THE GUILTY SHALT SEE NO PEACE,** ' With but a flick of a finger, the spirits of both Ohgi and Tohdoh were violently ripped from their mortal bodies.

"KANAME!" Villetta cried out in anguish as she reached out to Ohgi.

"Colonel!" Nagisa Chiba equally gasp in horror.

' **BUT THINE SHADES SHALT SUFFER DAMNATION UNTO ETERNITY!** ' Hellmouths dilated from beneath the incorporeal forms of both Ohgi and Tohdoh were grappled with daemonic chains and the souls of the corrupted before they were dragged down into a torment the world was given but the briefest of glimpses.

Villetta, for her part, could only stare upon the space from which her husband's spirit had lingered as she recalled how Ohgi slipped through her fingers and into the terrible abyss. She could not save the father of her child, the child who was now fatherless due to the actions of what is best described as a god.

' **YET NONE SHALT EASE THINE OWN REGRET, CHILD.** ' Daehoth then turned to face Nunnally once again. ' **THINE DECISIONS, CHOICES BOTH IGNORANT AND INFORMEND SHALT WEIGH HEAVILY UPON THY SOUL.** ' The young empress could not help but imagine a smirk amongst the mass of feelers upon Daehoth's visage. ' **A BURDEN I SHALT RELIEVE, CHILD. FOR I BESTOW UPON THEE THE CHANCE TO CORRECT SUCH MISTAKES!** '

"D-do you mean-?" Nunnally gasped from such a possibility.

' **AYE, CHILD. TO STEP BACK INTO THINE PAST AND REWRITE THINE HISTORY INTO THE OUTCOME MOST DESIRED.** ' Daehoth answered. ' **HOW THINE ACCOMPLISHES SUCH A LABOR MEANS LITTLE TO ME. THINE FREE TO TURN THINE OWN SIBLING FROM THE PATH OF WAR AND REBELLION, YET WITH THE CONSPIRACY OF THINE PARENTS TO PONDER, IS BUT A FEW, SCANT YEARS WORTH THE COST TO FORSAKE A LIFETIME? A TRUE LIFETIME, CHILD?** '

"But I was a weak-"

' **NAY, CHILD! THY SHALT BURDEN NOT THE LIMITATIONS OF THINE FORMER PAST SELF! STRONGER, ABLE, AND IN POSSESSION OF ABILITIES BESTOWED UNTO THEE TO FULLEST POTENTIAL!** ' Daehoth declared.

"By that you mean Geass…?"

"Majesty!" Zero gasped at the mere thought that Nunnally could even consider Daehoth's offer. However, no more words could be uttered as a yowl, a guttural laughter echoed.

' **TO BE BESTOWED POWER SO LIMITING, SO SMALL, CHILD? THY PONDER LITTLE OF I.** ' Daehoth then continued. ' **THINE GIFTS SHALT BE GREATER, AND WITH FULL KNOWLEDGE OF STRENGTH AND WEAKNESS OF EACH. IN EXCHANGE, THINE GIFTS WILL NOT BE FIRST MADE MANIFEST BEFORE THY NEED OF THEM IN THINE DIRE MOMENT OF NEED.** '

A moment of pregnant pause was held before Nunnally then spoke "And what is the cost?"

' **THE NATURAL COST OF SUCH ALTERATIONS TO CAUSALITY: THE WORLD!** ' Daehoth swung its arms across the entire space of the audience, or what remained. ' **THE SIMPLE ACT OF SOJOURN INTO THE PAST REMOVES THE PRESENT THINE HATH FORSAKEN FROM EXISTENCE, DISTORTION OF SUCH A STEP ALTERS CAUSALITY ENOUGH TO CORRUPT EVENTS INTO A NEW PRESENT UNRECOGNIZABLE UNTO THEE!** '

Daehoth then looked upon Nunnally once more. ' **THOU ART ABLE TO SACRIFICE?** ' Nunnally could only consider the possibility.

She then asked. "Why do this?"

' **THE GIFT TO WALK BACK IN TIME TO UNDO THINE MISTAKES?** ' Nunnally simply nodded. ' **I BESTOW UPON THEE THE CHANCE AND GIFTS TO RENDER NO ACTS OF CHERITY. ONLY THAT THINE ACTIONS SHALT AMUSE ME, WHATEVER PATH THY CHOOSE.** '

It was clear to all those present that this godly act was not benevolent.

"Give him back…" Villetta soon found her voice as she stood up against Daehoth. "Give him back to me-!" Suddenly, through unseen forces her tongue was ripped from the very root and rushed towards the dark god's claws.

' **HOLD THY TONGUE, WENCH!** ' With those words, Daehoth slapped Villetta across her face with her own tongue and knocked her out cold. The blood from the sudden dismemberment from the oral muscle continued to flow and threatened to end her life in a morbid, yet mortal fashion.

It then turned back towards Nunnally.

' **CHILD, WHAT SHALT BECOME OUR ACCORD?** ' Daehoth extended one clawed hand. ' **THE WORLD THINE BROTHER FORGED IN HIS OWN BLOOD?'** And then it extended another. ' **OR THE WORLD FORGED BY THINE OWN HANDS?** '

Almost without hesitation, Nunnally answered. "I accept."

' **THEN FLY.** ' With a light tap from Daehoth's palm upon her forehead, Nunnally's world was shrouded in darkness.

For but the briefest of moments, Nunnally feared that she was betrayed by Daehoth. Such doubts, however, were swept away by a voice she long believed that she would never hear again within her own lifetime.

"Nunna….please wake up…" Nunnally opened her eyes to view upon the visage of her brother, the image of her brother she had long held when she lost her sight only to regain it again upon the Damocles.

"Bro…ther…." She spoke out, only to learn that her throat was course, dry, as if she had not spoken in a long time.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch exclaimed as he held her hand tighter. "Thank goodness you're alive!"

He was, however, surprised when Nunnally quickly rose from her bed and embraced him in an equally tight vice of a hug. Though he recovered quickly enough and returned the affection and without an equal amount of strength.

It was then that Nunnally knew that she was truly traveled to the past, just after the apparent assassination of their mother Marianne. That also meant that she was different from her original past self, but to what extent? What could she do to change her brother's fate?

And a small, tiny part of her had questioned an intolerable thought: Was it all worth it?

* * *

Yep, this is the brain fart that came about (more or less) when I read AkumaKami64's own interpretation of the time traveling story entitled "Nunnally of the Reboot: Angel of Zero" when Nunnally was offered a chance to travel into the past. However, this time, instead of a benevolent deity that is the World of C it is that of something…..less benevolent.

Case in point being all those graphic deaths and acts of karma on some of the Code Geass characters mentioned here. I mean, what goes through the mind of something that does that with full knowledge that said deaths and tragedies can be made moot with the alterations of the past? Nothing good I assure you. Probably for the pleasure, most likely, but still nothing virtuous nor charitable.

Still, under the right author, such a story can delve into the choices that cause one regret and the cost of changing that choice to one that is most desirable. Of a world that is sacrificed to suit one's own selfish need of redemption.

I'm not that kind of writer, but I'm sure someone out there is.


	2. Move 02: The Apocalypse

Well, this little entry came out of left field, if only because I got a little inspiration and pondered on it for a bit. I had a few ways to approach this little yarn continuation and I'm sure someone else could do a better job. But until then, this will have to do.

And like previous iterations of the Post-Zero-Requiem-Timetravel fics, this one has that particular ability as well. But, like before, it's not as perfect a solution as is in those stories. In fact, its best avoided all together. You'll find out soon enough ;)

As for those who actually left a review for the last chapter.

 **Shiranai Atsune** – As much as the idea sounds attractive, I'm afraid that I'm too committed with my other fanfiction projects to give this little plot bunny its time of day. Maybe once I finish with them, I can go back to this tale. But even then, I might not give this story justice.

 **Shiun'in Ventus** **–** Yeah, such tales are a bit of a rarity. Ultra-rare to be precise. Heck, the only other story that has Nunnally as the lead is AkumaKami64's yarn that I mentioned in that PM. Hopefully aspiring Code Geass authors could take that as inspiration and do their own spin on it.

Alrighty then, before we get started, let's make sure that my buttocks' legally protected.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution as an intellectual property is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Sunrise. I have no claim to any portion of the franchise as my own and simply ask fellow readers to support the official release of the media whenever possible.

Move Two: The Apocalypse

It was the last day of vi Britannia residency of Ares villa. The following morning, Nunnally would be exiled to Japan along with her beloved elder brother as political hostage, as a sign of good will in the Sakuradite Talks in addition to the otherwise neutral nation's part in the Oriental Incident. It would have been so easy for the young girl to convince her brother away from the path that would ultimately produce the Zero Requiem, but the words spoken by Daehoth held too much weight to even consider the possibility.

' **IS BUT A FEW, SCANT YEARS WORTH THE COST TO FORSAKE A LIFETIME? A TRUE LIFETIME, CHILD?** '

It was just too tempting of a proposition to allow her brother to take up the mantle of rebellion as Zero; if it meant that they would actually live together as brother and sister and not what ultimately resulted from the Zero Requiem. Better yet, with whatever alien powers she had gained, Nunnally might be able to actually help Lelouch in his rebellion against their father and their corrupted Britannia. He may not like it, but in the form of his little full blooded sister Lelouch had gained a trump card that would turn the tide in the rebellion before it even began, far greater than Geass would have given and it would be a position Nunnally will assume no matter his reservations against such an idea.

Yet such thoughts of the supernatural will have to wait for another day in the still distant future, for there is another issue that stood before her. Or rather, said issue knelt before her as Jerimiah Gottwald had offered a proposition that had never occurred before in the previous timeline. Normally, such pledges of loyalty as a knight to any noble house would be pledged to the head of such a house, which in turn would be Lelouch even at a tender age of ten. But why come to her for such a pledge of loyalty? Was it so that she could convince her brother to accept Jerimiah's oath after it was initially refused? Could this have happened naturally if she had not lost both her legs and sight in the original timeline? Or was it the ripples of distortion of the simple matter of time travel that caused this deviation?

Whatever the cause, the effect was clearly and figuratively before Nunnally. Yet, she stood indecisive as she pondered the consequences of such a choice. True, having Jerimiah Gottwald an ally would be a natural boon, but what would replace him in the eventual Purist Faction of what would ultimately become Area 11 in this timeline? Would it be someone of equal skill in the same fields that he excelled at, or better and become an even more troublesome obstacle for Lelouch so many years hence?

It was a burden that someone of Nunnally's age before the venture into the past, let alone one that barely saw their seventh year of life. If only she knew what the right choice was.

' **TIS WISE TO GATHER MANY AN ADVANTAGE PRESENTED BEFORE THEE FOR THE WAR TO COME, CHILD.** ' A familiar, divinely alien voice thundered within their skulls. Nunnally searched the room for where the daemonic god had appeared, only to find the armored elderich divinity to stand against a wall that she had previously glanced past but a moment ago.

"Your Highness!" Jerimiah quickly rose to his feet, his hands moments away from his personal sidearm drawn from its holster, when suddenly he found that he could not move. No matter how much he struggled mentally, his body refused to move as if he had no control.

' **HOLD THY PISTOL, BOY.** ' Daehoth commanded. ' **I SEEKETH NARY A HARM UPON THE CHILD.** ' It then turned its attention towards Nunnally.

"Why are you here Daehoth?" Nunnally demanded in such a regal tone that Jerimiah found alien upon a child so young. "Why here? Why now?"

' **I COME AND TAKE MY LEAVE AS I NEED, AS I PLEASE, CHILD.** ' Daehoth answered. ' **IF THY WISHETH A CAUSE, TIS BE THAT I HAVE COMETH BEFORE THEE WITH AN APOCALYPSE UPON THINE VENTURE.** '

"Apocalypse…?" Nunnally was confused from the words that Daehoth had used.

' **AYE, CHILD. THINE MUSTETH BE FAMILIAR WITH THINE SCIENCES' LAWS OF CAUSALITY.** ' Daehoth answered. ' **THAT TIME SHALT ENDEVOUR TO PRESERVE THE EVENTS THAT TRANSPIRE EVEN NOW, TO PRESERVE THE ORDER OF EVENTS BUT A SCANT FEW MONTHS, SEVEN YEARS, EIGHT YEARS HENCE. ALL I HATH DONE UPON THIS CONTINUUM IS THE PRESERVATION OF THINE OWN ABILITIES OF BINOCULAR SIGHT AND BIPEDAL MOBILITY AND THE RIPPLES OF DISTORTION THAT RESONATE THEREIN.** '

It took only a moment for Nunnally to ponder and understood the gravity of Daehoth's words before she spoke. "T-Then what is the meaning of my traveling to the past?!"

Such a revelation did not escape Jerimiah's ears, even if he was helpless to perform an action due to whatever Daehoth had done to his body.

A hearty, devilishly divine chortle resonated within their mortal minds as the source of the laugh, Daehoth, countered. ' **THY MUSTETH BE STEEL OF WILL TO OVERCOME CAUSALITY, CHILD! UTILIZE THINE SHARPNESS OF MIND AND RIGITITY OF SOUL TO BEND CAUSALITY UNTO THINE OWN DESIRES, CHILD!** '

And that was the unspoken challenge, Nunnally realized, that Daehoth neglected to mentioned when she took the deal. Although she was sent into the past with sight and legs restored, of memories to future events still fresh in her mind in order to prevent the Zero Requiem, time will still conspire against her soulful desires to save her brother. If she was not careful in how she acted, time will continue as it had in the original timeline to its penultimate tragedy.

' **WITH APOCALYPSE IN MIND, CHILD, THINE KNOWETH THE ANSWER.** ' Daehoth made but a simple gesture to return true motor control unto Jerimiah. ' **THE FIRST STEP.** '

"But how-" Suddenly, Nunnally had pulsed for lack of a more appropriate mortal word. In that moment, she knew what to do to wrestle the timeline away from the Zero Requiem, and in effect the revelation of her first ability. She knew what to do, but the consequences of her new ability caused her to pause as she went before Jerimiah.

"Y-Your Highness, what do you speak-" Nunnally hushed him before Jerimiah could utter any more.

"All will be revealed soon, but first I want you to answer honestly." Nunnally then inquired. "If you knew that your pledge of loyalty to vi Britannia will cause you to not only lose your nobility and prestige, but to revolt against everything you hold dear and close to your heart, to gain a new strength at the cost of terrible and unimaginable pain, will you still….consent?"

Almost without hesitation, Jerimiah answered. "Yes! To redeem myself and to honor your late honorable mother, I will consent no matter the cost!"

"Even if it means your very humanity?" Nunnally cautioned.

"Of little consequence, your highness!" The young princess found Jerimiah's stubborn wiliness unsettling. Still, he would find out the true gravity of his choice soon enough.

"Then Jerimiah Gottwald, Nunnally vi Britannia commands you to **RECALL**." The moment the order passed Nunnally's lips, foreign memories flooded Jerimiah's mind as the two iterations of the same person of past and future, original timeline and altered, merged as a single individual.

Barely an eyeblink later, Jerimiah Gottwald recalled everything from the Second Pacific War and the creation of Area 11, the Shinjuku Massacre, the debut of both Zero and the Order of the Black Knights, the Black Rebellion, the rise of the United Federation of Nations and ultimately the Zero Requiem. His eyes then fell upon Daehoth. "Your Majesty, what is that thing-"

Then, it has begun. As Jerimiah pulsed, he collapsed to the ground. A burning pain enveloped his body as if it were drenched in the fires of the inferno itself, his lungs struggled to recover a breath that was long lost. The terrible pain of his own body ripping itself apart, replacing his biological organs with the synthetic and expelled them from his body as little more than viscera, blood and gore as they ripped through his very skin. It took all the willpower Jerimiah had gained from years of military service not to howl in inhuman anguish as his cybernetic eye, the eye that held the Geass Canceller, pushed his natural born left eye from its socket in macabre protest. The armored eyepatch on which protected the eye ripped through bone, skin, and flesh as it grew not unlike a macabre weed. Blood and bile flowed from his lips as if he suffered the torturous death of conscious vivisection at the hands of an unseen, supernatural and malevolent force that fed upon his deformed anquish.

Nunnally tried to hold a brave face against what Jerimiah now suffered. She knew that the unnatural ability of Recall not only merges the minds, the memories of those of the original timeline to the altered, but also puts them at their peak physical condition to best utilize those memories. Even if such abilities were synthetic for augmentation, they were still regained in the most brutish of supernatural manners.

Yet even she had a limit when she turned her tear-drenched eyes towards Daehoth. "Please! You must be able to-"

"D-do-o-o-on't! Y-yo-o-o-our Ma-a-a-a-a-jesty-y-y-y-y!" Jerimiah protested in a sharp hiss, even as the bones in his fingers were replaced with Sakuradite-enriched digits, the skin of his hand and palms ripped open to expel the now useless body parts. "I….I-I-I-I-I mu-u-u-u-u-u-ust!"

Nunnally could do no more than wait for the process to conclude and ponder as to why the physical could not be as rapid as the mental. The logical side of her, however, regretfully argued that a quicker process would more than likely kill him.

An eternity later, Jerimiah was now his augmented, cyborg self as he picked himself up upon unsure legs of a body that was both familiar and alien, breathing an air that was too thin to keep him sane of the trauma experienced. Surrounded by the horrific pool of blood and viscera of the transformation no less as such tissue and organs slowly died from mere exposure alone. A macabre symbolism of an abandonment, a loss of humanity.

' **GIRD THYSELF, CHILD.** ' Daehoth advised Nunnally. ' **GREATER AND TERRIBLE CHOICES ART BEFORE THEE. EACH MORE PAINFUL THAN LAST.** '

"Must it always be this painful?"

' **TREASURES OF THE EARTH AND THE MIND ART WORTH THE SWEAT UPON THY BROW, THE BLOOD FROM THY WOUNDS, CHILD. FOR THINE ART THE FRUITS OF LABOR AND THE VICTORY BROUGHT ALL THE SWEET AS MILK AND HONEY.** '

Jerimiah then knelt before Nunnally, though not without an uncomfortable grunt as a sign of still immature familiarity with a body both familiar yet new. "Allow me to bear the burden, your majesty. As proof of my loyalty to you and your brother."

It was then that Nunnally decided that she would never again use her Recall upon her friends, allies, and loved ones ever again. The horror that they had to experience for her sake was too much for the young girl to bear.

Instead, it will be reserved for those who would stand against her brother, her enemies. Enemies that she was sure would die horrifically when used. And she would not have wanted it any other way.

Wow…..that got dark quick…. Real quick. Well, if that wikia entry is correct, it's pretty much par the course. And a quick shout-out to SiliconOverlord27 for bringing light to it in Chapter 9 of the fanfic "Like A Wish" ( s/11864574/9/Like-A-Wish ) that arguably gave rise to the above chapter.

Anyway, isn't Daehoth's version of the "future memory inside past self" Geass power rather squick and terrible? It's almost Cenobite worthy if Orange's own ordeal is evidence. Meaning that older Code Geass characters who find themselves in their past lives would be a hyper rarity, if ever, so Nunnally has precious few allies she can console and conspire with to counter the Zero Requiem. Certainly a rock and a hard place if one thought about it.

Though, with the memories Daehoth gave her, it's probably something Ohgi might find himself on the receiving end if he's not careful.

And yes, I kinda cheated a bit with the whole causality thing since it gives an author an excuse to use the same scenarios as with the canon series to alter so as to not go heavy into the alternative "what if" thoughts that would keep historians up at night. A bit lazy, but I'm sure a good author would be able to work out some good dramatic tension then "though they may have avoided their canon tragedy/death, it doesn't meant that it wouldn't happen down the road" that would realistically make Nunnally a paranoid wreck.

Still, it'll be a while, if ever, when I add in new content for this particular story idea. I'm sure some of you will have an idea of what to do in the meantime *hint, hint*.


	3. Move 03: The Rendevous

Again with this left field stuff? Oh well, I've been bitten by the creative bug and unfortunately I'm not getting ideas for my previous fanfiction projects. Oh well, might as well start somewhere right?

In fact, there are actually two chapters….. well let's go with ideas and leave it at that, shall we?

Anyway, let's do a little response for those who actually left a review last chapter, shall we?

 **Dent (Anon)** \- The reasoning behind Daehoth's "broken English" is to convey the fact that it is an ancient being and that its method of "speaking" for lack of a better word is the closest the human mind is able to process such words. Besides, would it not seem strange if such a being were to use modern slang out of the blue?

Oh! Before we get started, let's make sure that my buttocks' legally protected.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution as an intellectual property is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Sunrise. I have no claim to any portion of the franchise as my own and simply ask fellow readers to support the official release of the media whenever possible.

Move Three: The Rendezvous

The Britannian "political envoys" of Lelouch and Nunnally vi Britannia along with their bodyguard Jerimiah Gottwald had arrived upon the Kururugi shrine, to which they were later directed to their new residency: a tiny storehouse that had seen better days. It was barely enough room for both Lelouch and Nunnally in the original past, but now that there were three of them….

Nunnally could now understand better why Lelouch had initially tried to paint a better picture of their new home, to make it sound better then what they were actually given. The gaped look upon her favorite brother's face was all the evidence she needed.

Yet, it was not enough to distract her from the words Daehoth had given her back in Britannia. When she had accepted this accord, it had stated that the mere act of traveling to the past changes the present. In direct contradiction to such a statement, however, it had also stated that causality will force events to occur as they had done so in the previous past unless she made an active role to prevent such tragedies to befall her brother. Which was the truth? Which was false? Or was it just another way for Daehoth to keep her on her toes, to increase her paranoia just for its amusement?

"The audacity…." Jerimiah growled in contempt as his fists tightened enough to drain color from his gloved knuckles at the sight before him.

"Don't worry brother!" Nunnally reassured Lelouch as she spread her arms wide apart. "We can make it pretty! With white walls and a picture window with flowers all around it and everything!"

"Like Euphy's room?" Lelouch half-chuckled with amusement, glad for some kind of distraction of their current reality.

"Yes!" Nunnally answered. "We can make it a new home for us to-"

"Who's there!?" Jerimiah called out as the two royal siblings tensed from the sudden surprise. Though for Nunnally, she had an all too familiar feeling that they were about to meet an eventual familiar face. Then again, it would be interesting to see what Suzaku looked like from back then with her own eyes.

"Show yourself!" Jerimiah called out again and a youth stepped into sight. He wore a traditional kimono and unamori hakama with sandals, his hair was locks of light brown hair and green eyes that held intensity not unlike one whom faced an intruder. In Nunnally's mind, she would not be too surprised if this Suzaku held a similar thought.

"Don't think too highly of yourself, Britanian." Suzaku spoke in laced venom. "This was my place long before your arrival upon our lands."

"Your place?" Lelouch asked in confusion. Internally, he wondered who would be sane enough to actually want to live in this storehouse.

"Correct. You have a lot of nerve to think you can just come here and take over Japan like it's your property?"

"As if Japan is innocent of such charges!" Lelouch countered. "Through economic subterfuge and financial control, or is the sakuradite monopoly not used that way?"

"Well… I…" Suzaku's words soon became quiet and unsure.

"In that regard, Japan and Britannia are no different from each other."

"That's a lie!" Suzaku then became defensive from such an accusation. And who could blame the boy if some foreigner made such a declaration as Japan being no different, no better than the jingoistic, imperialism that was Britannia.

"Why not ask your father about the matter?" Lelouch challenged and the debate of two young boys soon became heated enough that physical violence threatened to spill out. It was only a matter of time before one of the boys threw the first punch.

Which so happened to be Lelouch as he rushed towards Suzaku, unmatched physically as he was. Nunnally, with barely a thought, rushed ahead of her brother to make sure that he doesn't get the worst of Suzaku's wrath if her memory served her right. "Brother, don't!" She cried out.

It was then did she slip on something on the floor and fell in front of Lelouch, who barely stopped from his mindless charge.

"Your Highness!" Jerimiah called out as he rushed towards her side as well.

"Are you alright Nunnally?" Lelouch asked as he helped her up. In turn, Nunnally rubbed the pain from her forehead.

"Yes, but I think I hit my heel on something-" Nunnally turned and found that Suzaku had collapsed onto his sides; his hands clutched his nether regions in pain. It took but a moment to realize that her heel had struck the universal weakness of all men in a freak accident.

"What's going on here?" A masculine voice boomed from the door frame. All three Britannians looked towards the voice, though only Nunnally recognized the face as one Kyoshiro Todoh.

"I-It was an accident!" Lelouch attempted to explain as he clutched Nunnally close to his side, but was brushed aside as Todoh approached the ego-wounded Suzaku. Said boy barely looked up to see his instructor with crossed arms and expectant of an answer.

"I-I was careless Todoh-sensei…." Suzaku groaned in pain and from the lack of air in his lungs.

"The princess?" Todoh deduced, to which Suzaku nodded. The older Japanese man sighed before he spoke once again. "As your sensei, I am disappointed that you let your emotions lower your guard even if it was an accident."

"G-gomen nasai…"

"As a fellow man, you have my sympathies." Nunnally had never known Todoh with a sense of humor, even if it was dark comedy as he helped Suzaku up to his now shaky feet and lead him out of the storage house. She could not wonder if such a personality shift was the cause of such ripples in spacetime due to her travel into the past, or if it was but another aspect that was a casualty in war, especially war with Britannia.

Though deep inside her mind, she was tempted to have Suzaku remember his older self if only to witness the agony of his young body morph into that of a young man, for all the pain and suffering he had caused her brother. But she decided against it since it would only lead to more problems and issues than Suzaku's moment of pain, as Jerimiah's own grotesque transformation can attest.

Still, it was a nice thought.

Guilty as charged, I couldn't help but give Suzaku a groin shot for all the sheit he did back in the series, contrived and freakish it may be.

Still, it's a bit of a more pleasant change of pace compared to the doom and gloom of the previous chapters. Even if it is a cheap laugh at Suzy Q's expense. And considering what I have planned for the next chapter, that breath of fresh air will be needed.


	4. Move 04: The Retaliation

And here's part two of this odd little brain fart of mine. Just don't get too comfortable with this fanfic, it'll probably be a while longer before another chapter would be written.

Yeah, it's short and sweet. Not like this legal add on.

 **Disclaimer** **:** Code Geass: Lelouch of the Revolution as an intellectual property is owned by Gorō Taniguchi, Ichirō Ōkouchi, and Sunrise. I have no claim to any portion of the franchise as my own and simply ask fellow readers to support the official release of the media whenever possible.

Move Four: The Retaliation

It was the twilight hour of the Second Pacific War between Japan and Britannia. As before, the war swung badly against Japan as her lands were now occupied with Britannian infantry and armor, with the revolutionary weapon platform Knightmare Frame leading the charge. The autonomous armored knight was an advantage the already powerful imperial war machine had against the near defeated east Asian nation, whose only victory in what would soon be known as the Miracle of Itsukushima only delayed the inevitable.

This only astonished Nunnally as she was able to sneak past Genbu Kururugi's security guards and into his personal study. However, it would pale compared to what the young princess would discover within such a sanctum.

"There will be a conference in two days at Shinjuku." Genbu reported through the cellphone. "If you attack there, you can clean up all of the government officials who support Japan." There was a pause as the final prime minister of Japan listened to the other party. "Yes, your majesty. All hail Britannia."

This was certainly not how she recalled those alien memories Daehoth had given her when this journey had begun. Was it also another consequence of traveling into the past? Either way, what she must do is even of greater importance than to stop a delusional man from declaring a do-or-die resistance against Britannia. This was far worst.

"Is this how you serve Japan? Your countrymen?" Genbu was naturally surprised to not only hear, but also see Nunnally in his personal study. He internally wondered just how she had gotten past his security. "By betraying them to Britannia? To my father, the emperor?"

Genbu chuckled before he responded. "You of all people should know just how powerful Britannia is upon the world stage. How could Japan win against a superpower that controls a third of the entire planet? Better to be a servant to the empire than to simply die a pointless death, and with what I've given Britannia I may even be granted peerage."

"So it's selfish desires then." Nunnally concluded.

"So what? Everyone desires a better life." Genbu defended.

"No, you deserve to **RECALL**!" Nunnally commanded.

Genbu could not even begin to ponder what this young political hostage of an ex-princess had planned. However, a flood of alien memories began to fill his mind and he saw his own death. A different death by the hands of his own son for a different reason, a different cause. Then a knife wound emerged grotesquely from his torso, blood and visceral began to flow from the newly ruptured cavity as he fell to his knees in agony. However, that was only the start of his torment as he spontaneously combusted, the flames of his funeral pyre enshrouded him as he screamed in agony shared by those accused of witchcraft and other heresies in medieval Europe.

His thrashes only drew the attention of his personal guard who had now entered the room and discovered Genbu wreathed in flames that erupted from his own body. In their panic, they did not notice Nunnally's presence nor did they register her leave from the scene of the crime.

After all, in Nunnnally's mind it was no more than what the traitorous prime minister of Japan deserved. Who knows? Perhaps Suzaku would not become the ideological fool that plagued her brother so much in the previous past, since he no longer held the sin of patricide upon his own hands to atone.

And that'll be what happens when Nunnally recalls someone who had died previously in the timeline. Now that I think of it, Mao's not gonna like his encounter with Nunnally as well, considering the gaping gunshot wound to the side of his neck and such.

Still, it is a thought as to what would Suzaku's philosophy be if he did not kill his own father with his own hands. Though then again, if the Nightmare of Nunnally manga is to be believed, it's not that different from canon though I don't personally recall too much suicidal actions on his part.

Anywho, that'll be it for Nunnally's little trip into the altered past for now. Probably be equally as long or longer before we see what goes on next in this little pseudo-nostalgia trip with demon powers. Will she do any more actions that alter the destiny of others? Will she make any more meaningful differences?

I'm sure there are other writers out there that would love to answer those questions and more *hint, hint*.


End file.
